Pooh's Adventures of Cars
Pooh's Adventures of Cars is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film by 76859Thomas. Plot The film begins with the last race of the Piston Cup championship, which ends in a three-way tie between retiring veteran Strip "The King" Weathers, perennial runner-up Chick Hicks, and rookie Lightning McQueen (whom Winnie the Pooh, Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Don Hahn, John Musker, Ron Clements and their friends are hanging out with). The tiebreaker race is scheduled for one week later at the Los Angeles International Speedway. McQueen is desperate to win the race, since it would allow him to leave the unglamorous sponsorship of Rust-Eze, a rust treatment for old cars, and allow him to take The King's place as the sponsored car of the lucrative Dinoco team. Eager to start practice in California as soon as possible, McQueen pushes his big rig, Mack, to travel all night long. While McQueen, Pooh, Thomas, Twilight and the others are sleeping, the exhausted Mack drifts off and is startled by a gang of reckless street racers, causing McQueen and all our heroes to fall out the back of the truck into the road. Everyone wakes in the middle of traffic and speed off the highway to find Mack, ending up in a run-down town of Radiator Springs and McQueen inadvertently ruining the pavement of its main road. After being arrested and impounded overnight, McQueen is ordered by the town's judge and doctor, Doc Hudson, to leave town immediately. The local lawyer, Sally Carrera, insists that McQueen be given community service to repave the road, to which Doc begrudingly agrees. McQueen tries to repave it in a single day, but it turns out to be shoddy and McQueen is ordered to repave the road again, which takes several days to complete. During this time, he and our heroes become friends with several of the cars and learn that Radiator Springs used to be a popular stopover along U.S. Route 66, but with the construction of Interstate 40 bypassing the town, it was effectively taken off the map. Even Sally offers McQueen, Pooh, Thomas, Twilight and the others all a room at the Cozy Cone as an alternative to staying in the impound lot as the week progresses. McQueen, Pooh, Thomas, Twilight, Don, John, Ron and the others also discover that Doc is really the "Fabulous Hudson Hornet", a three-time Piston Cup winner who was forced out of racing after an accident and quickly forgotten by the sport. McQueen finishes the road, which has invigorated the cars to improve their town, and he and our heroes spend an extra day in town with their new friends, before Mack and the media descend on the town, led by a tip to McQueen's location. McQueen reluctantly leaves with the media to get to California in time for the race, while Sally chastises Doc after discovering that he had tipped off the media to McQueen's whereabouts, not wanting to be discovered himself instead. At the speedway, McQueen's mind is not fully set on the race, and he soon falls into last place. He is surprised to discover that Doc Hudson, decked out in his old racing colors, has taken over as his crew chief, along with several other friends from Radiator Springs and Pooh, Thomas, Twilight, Don, John, Ron and the others to help in the pit. Inspired and recalling tricks he learned from Doc and his friends, McQueen quickly emerges to lead the race into the final laps. Hicks, refusing to lose, sends Weathers into a dangerous accident. Seeing this and recalling Doc's fate, McQueen stops just short of the finish line, allowing Hicks to win, and drives back to push Weathers over the finish line. The crowd and media condemn Hicks' victory and give praise to McQueen's sportsmanship. Though offered the Dinoco sponsorship deal, McQueen declines, insisting on staying with his current sponsors as an appreciation of their past support. Later, back at Radiator Springs, McQueen returns and announces that he will be setting up his headquarters there, helping to put Radiator Springs back on the map. Trivia *Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Victor, Kevin, Hiro, Paxton, Charlie, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike (MLP), The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Sophie, Sky, Cool McCool, Don Hahn, John Musker and Ron Clements guest star in this film. *In this movie, Tigger refers to Lightning McQueen as "Lightningy boy" and Mater as "Mater boy". *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2. *During everyone's stay in Radiator Springs in this movie, Mater refers to Twilight Sparkle, her friends, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Princess Cadence, Sophie, Rosie and Emily as "Miss" before their actual names. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films